Baby
by pewdiesuno
Summary: Joe has been acting strange it doesn't take long for kaiser to find out.


It's dark ... 'where am I ..?' I think to myself. I look around for any source of life but all I see it's darkness.. is this another nightmare? As I questioned this I heard something behind me from the darkness. I turned around and I saw an outline of a person.. I take a closer look and it's .. joe. I tried to call him but something holds my voice back. I try to follow him into the darkness to no avail. I tried to scream but nothing came out, tears took over my eyes and my heart beats like crazy.

I bolted up from my bed and looked around in panic. I was sweating like crazy and tears rolled down my cheeks. I try to calm down ,telling myself it was another nightmare. It's the third time this week.. the same dream. What does it mean.. I ask but of course there is no answer. I glanced at the clock, it was 6 am. I sighed and slowly got up from my bed.

After I cleaned my face , took a bath , dressed myself and ate my breakfast I was ready to go to my everyday practice. I opened the front door of my house and I immediately look at the sky. It looks like it's going to rain. I shrugged not caring about it and hopped into my car and headed to the gym.

Upon my arrival I see the other boxers enter the facility and I followed shortly. I walked inside and I see the usual people doing their usual things. Nothing out of the normal although something tells me otherwise. I entered the locker room and headed for my locker. As I do so I see the one and only glass joe or Joseph. I smile a little and walk towards him. "Guten morgen" I said. Joe seemed a bit startled by my presence which was a bit weird since he was now my "boyfriend " as little Mac said. "Ah .. b..bonjour mon Cheri " joe chokes out I can hear a tremble in his voice like he is about to cry... I studied him for a bit and I noticed his eyes were red most likely from crying. " Are you ok ..?" I ask with hesitation. "Oui" He doesn't look at me as he talked and before I could ask him if he is sure he bolted out of the room. My heart dropped. I had a really bad feeling about all this.. behavior. I shook it of for the time being and I tried focusing on my training for the rest of the day. I couldn't though .. I can't get my mind out of him .. I am worried.

At the end of the practice I headed to the locker room but as I was about to open the door it flew open startling me. " Hey was zum Teufel!" I started but I cut my sentence when I realized it was joe. "Pardone moi!" He said and left in a hurry. He was crying again. I couldn't take it anymore I ran after him.

" JOSEPH!" I yelled and to my surprise he started running faster. I kept following him and suddenly I saw him cross the road as a big truck was coming his way. " JOSEPH ! " I yelled louder. Thankfully I pulled him back avoiding the truck. Joseph tried to release himself from my grip but I kept him in my arms " Joseph what the fack! " I said with my voiced raised from panic. He looked down refusing to took at me. I hugged him tightly for a bit . " what is wrong joe..? Why are you avoiding me lately ?.." I ask. He looked up at me with eyes red and full of tears. I wipe some of his tears with my finger. " I .." joe started " i .. had those thoughts and urges that.. have been bothering me for a long time .." he said voice trembling. " what is it " I ask about to cry myself. " I.. want a child " my heart was beating so fast now, I was about to say something but instead I just listened. "I.. I am so sorry Viktor .. I .. I know you don't like kids and..and " before couldn't finish his sentence he was interrupted by his own crying. "Joe.." I could hear my own voice trembling at that point. He looked at me in the eyes and I placed my hands on his red cheeks. " meine Liebe " I started chocking back tears. " you should have told me.. I love you so much .. it would be my honor to have a child with you .. I know you think I don't like kids but.. " then I was cut by joe's lips. The kiss was wet but sweet. I placed my forehead on his own and looked at him in the eyes. " I can't look forward to us having a child " I said while tears came down my face. Joe didn't say anything , he just hugged me tightly sobbing. I placed a kiss on top of his head. We stay like that for a few minutes before I felt a drop of water on my head. It started raining but we didn't care. We stood there, the rain blending with our tears. He didn't care. We had each other. We love each other.


End file.
